


Quality

by insanenoodlyguy



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanenoodlyguy/pseuds/insanenoodlyguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that she doesn't care about Ziyal, but she hates him more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quality

Part of her called out to stop this now. There was still time. Time to turn around and put the holo-projector into the nearest replicator and let that be the end of this. This was it. She wouldn’t do this again if she stopped this now, and wouldn’t that be the right thing to do? 

The problem was another part. That part agreed. It would be the right thing to do! Of course, that part of her didn't particularly care about that.

Not that she didn’t care for Ziyal, she did, really! Okay, ues, the part of her that finally threw the girl on the bed and ripped her clothes off, that part maybe wasn’t really for Ziyal's benefit. The girl hadn’t compnained int the slightest, but it wasn’t all about her. It wasn’t even about Kira. It was about how Kira wanted to take something from Dukat and ruin it. The same part had turnd on the recorder. But the part that kissed the girl, the part that held her the rest of the night, that part wanted Ziyal because she truly wanted Ziyal.

But that part just wasn't loud enough. Just wasn’t HOT ENOUGH. Her feelings for Ziyal were smouldering embers, a slow heat that was a little lower than her heart but had a warmth that reached up there. But her hatred for Dukat was a sea of magma, erupting from the tip of her head and burning to ash that which it didn't smother. That part was doing the thinking right now. And the walking. Walking away from the relationship she should be cultivating right now, walking away from sanity, and walking right up to the man, the piece of offal that called itself a man, and though she knew it'd end what she had with Ziyal and the station and maybe things far more important, one look at him, sitting at his desk was enough for the magma to burn all the doubts and the conscience and the loveinside her, and with a grin more appropriate to his smug bastard face, she started the recording. 

Dukat watched impassively for about 30 seconds. Then the joy ended."Kira... oh Kira... I can't deny I'm disappointed in you."

Kira blanched. The magma inferno bled out of her and sort of puddled at her feet. He wasn't screaming.. He wasn’t mad. He wasn’t shocked, or distressed, or even hurt. Just.. disappointed, as he'd just said. His voice sounded like nothing so much as a patronizing teacher, who's prize student had just submitted mediocre work.

"Now, your technique is forgivable. This is, I believe, your first dalliance with a woman who has Cardassian blood? And you see, there are certain, well, to put it simply, anatomical differences." He shrugged. The fact she recognized this just proved how much damn time both had spent with humans.

"Ana... what... I JUST FUCKED YOUR DAUGHTER!" This was important, wasn’t it? 

He nodded "You fucked her poorly is what you did. It does appear you managed to give her an orgasm to be sure, but she should have had several. The reason she didn't is that you were working entirely in the wrong spot. You see, Bajorans are sensitive on the top, but... Cardassian women need the tongue on the SIDES. And this stays consistent even with those only half-Cardassian." 

"On the sides?" was all Kira could muster. She'd realize later her voice was sounding something like what she'd hoped to get out of him.

Dukat rolled his eyes "You are smarter than this my dear, I don't need to repeat myself. Now, as I said, you are new at this. My daughter is inexperienced as well, you being the first woman she's ever coupled with, so she may not have done the best just communicating with you. This can all be forgiven by ignorance. But Kira, you fought us for how long? You should know your surveillance equipment better than this!" He shook his head not at the image, but at the miniature holo-recorder itself. "What is this, some 'great deal' paid for at least a fifth over price negotiated over the Ferengi's counter?! I know you could get a better recorder then this!"

Things started clicking in Kira's much abused brain "Wait... we haven't gotten to the orgasm yet. HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THE ORGASM?!" 

Dukat shook his head "Because I am a Cardassian, and I do know better. You don't become a Legate without knowing that you to watch those who need watching! Do you really think I would leave my daughter unobserved?!" There was a rueful chuckle to this last part

"You knew. You saw. You... you knew all along." Kira had figured this out while he was talking, but for the sake of her sanity she needed to draw these horrible, horrible thoughts out over a slow, steady period, reviewing what she knew before she could think about it and not scream. "You... let it happen."

"Well, you did a poor job, but you did at least make her smile. I have to allow my daughter some independence sooner or later. Now..." he pulled out what Kira had to admit was, Cardasian made or not, a much better looking holo-projector then the one in her hands. "If you plan on showing her your handiwork, you’re going to use this recording. I'm going to put this inferior thing in a replicator so you don't embarrass yourself any further." He took her recording from unresisting hands and shut it off. "Consider that a gift to the one who's helping my daughter be a woman, however less than ideally that may have happened. Also, for not being Garak! That was… that was destroying me, I won’t lie. This is such a relief!" He stood and, with a pat on her shoulder, he walked off.

All the parts of Kira's brain rebelled. Slow pacing of thoughts or not, this shit was not gonna fly. She tried to scream, but only a sort of wheezing rattle emerged.

**Author's Note:**

> More fandom secrets inspired crap! And you read it all! SUCKERS!


End file.
